criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Trinneer
|birthplace = Walla Walla, Washington |family = Ariana Navarre Trinneer Jasper Trinneer Michael Trinneer Judith Trinneer |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Connor Trinneer is an American actor best known for his role as Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III in the science-fiction series Star Trek: Enterprise. Biography Trinneer was born on March 19, 1969, in Walla Walla, Washington, to Michael and Judith Trinneer. Why Trinneer wanted to be an actor is not known. What is known is that Trinneer graduated from Kelso High School, Pacific Lutheran University, and the University of Missouri-Kansas City. Trinneer got his first on-screen role in 1996, when he was cast as a replacement actor for the character Zeus Zelenko for at least one episode of the ABC soap opera One Life to Live. Trinneer got his first major recurring-role in 2001, when he was cast as Charles 'Trip' Tucker III, the chief engineer and second officer of the Enterprise, for all 98 episodes of the science-fiction series Star Trek: Enterprise. Since then, Trinneer has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Stargate: Atlantis, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Stargate Origins, American Made, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, ReCore, American Odyssey, The Mentalist, Prey for Death, 24, Family Guy, Without a Trace, Numb3rs, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Trinneer portrayed Dan Torre in the Season Four episode "Minimal Loss". Filmography *Stargate Origins - 9 episodes (2018) - Professor Paul Langford *Hot Break (2017) - Mason DeGuere *Riley Parra - 5 episodes (2017) - Samael *American Made (2017) - George W. Bush *Take It from the Top (2017) - Bob *ReCore (2016) - Doctor Thomas Adams (voice) *Exorcist House of Evil (2016) - Gordon *Kittens in a Cage (2015) - Officer Jerry *American Odyssey - 4 episodes (2015) - Michael Banks *Prey for Death (2015) - Chamberlain *Zarg Attack! (2013) - Father *Suits (2012) - Preston Reed *Fairly Legal (2012) - Assistant District Attorney Tracey Barber *The Protector (2011) - Tom Fowler *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) - NCIS Agent Boyle *Pretty Little Liars (2011) - Nick McCullers *The Mentalist (2010) - Deputy Bob Woolgar *Lincoln Heights - 2 episodes (2009) - Detective Kersey *The Closer (2009) - Jeff Webb *Star Runners (2009) - Tycho 'Ty' Johns *24 (2009) - Carl Gadsen *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009) - Sheriff Alvan McKinley *Stargate: Atlantis - 10 episodes (2006-2008) - Michael Kenmore *Criminal Minds - "Minimal Loss" (2008) TV episode - Dan Torre *Manchild (2007) - Jerry *Family Guy (2007) - Man who Gets Eaten by Sharon Stone (voice) *Without a Trace (2006) - Coach Robert Owens *NCIS (2006) - James Dempsey *Close to Home (2006) - Eric Foster *Numb3rs (2005) - Bob McHugh *Star Trek: Enterprise - 98 episodes (2001-2005) - Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III *Gideon's Crossing (2001) - Steve Tedesco *Far East (2001) - Bob Munger *61* (2001) - Writer #2 *M.K.3 (2000) - Aramis *FreakyLinks (2000) - Ted *Sliders (1998) - Samson *Touched by an Angel (1998) - Paul Ratcliff *ER (1998) - EMT *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) - Lieutenant Kevin Willis *One Life to Live (1996) - Zeus Zelenko 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors